


An Unexpected Turn of Events

by Covert_dragon97



Series: The Wolf and the Trickster [4]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (2005), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Goodbyes, Old Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25951006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Covert_dragon97/pseuds/Covert_dragon97
Summary: The Daleks are defeated, she's back home, everything is back to normal now for Rose Tyler, right?Nah, that'd be too easy.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel)/Rose Tyler, Loki (Marvel)/Rose Tyler | Bad Wolf, Tenth Doctor/Rose Tyler
Series: The Wolf and the Trickster [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/900906
Kudos: 16





	An Unexpected Turn of Events

“Rose Tyler of Midgard, by the authority of Odin All-Father, you are hereby under arrest for aiding in the escape of the wanted prisoner Loki. You will come with us.”

“Oh, shit,” I breathe out. Two dozen or so soldiers, clad in gold and black armor and armed with spears, swords and shields had literally beamed down out of the sky forming a semicircle in front of us. They were forming a semicircle around the three of us, me, Loki, and my mum, Jackie. If I don’t act soon, they’ll encircle all of us; and I’ll be damned if I don’t get mum back to my little brother, Tony.

Jackie was closer to the road than us, although still a hundred meters away or so. I can see a black car parked on the road. Even from here I can tell it’s Pete’s car, and I know that she’ll be safe with him. “Mum, go on. We’ll be fine,” I firmly state. 

“Rose, what’s going on? Who are these people? What are they talking about?”

“I’ll explain later, yeah?” When she still doesn’t move, I turn to her and shout, “Go now, Mum! Get out of here!” She finally takes the hint and hurriedly backs away before running to the road. 

I turn back around to face the Asgardians. A few turn towards where Jackie had run away, but one of them speaks. “Let her be, she’s not a threat and of no concern to us.”

Loki steps forward so I’m half behind him. “I highly suggest you lower your weapons,” he growls. The soldiers stay in formation, but a few slightly lower their spears at us in response. “The Einherjar; Odin must be desperate if he sent the army of Asgard. However, she is Midgardian, she falls under the protection of this world. On what grounds do you attempt to take her?”

One soldier steps up, looking resolute and calm in comparison to his fellow soldiers. “On the grounds of treason. She assisted in the escape of a high security prisoner and provided safe harbor. She is also not of this world, and therefore does not fall under its protection.”

“That’s bullshit, I’m human!” I can feel my anger rising, the power-up from the Tardis still coursing through me.

The soldier hardens his gaze at me. “Hardly.”

Loki smiles dangerously. “Careful now, Egil. While I may have a forgiving nature, offending her may be a dangerous course of action.”

“It’s Captain Egil now, Loki. And I don’t take orders from you anymore, and I don’t care what she thinks she is: you are both coming with us. It is up to the wisdom of the Allfather to decide your fates now.”

The sun disappears, completely blocked out by clouds as thunder fills the sky. “I already know what awaits my return,” Loki mumbles, turning to me fully, cupping my face in his hands. His green eyes are staring intensely into mine as he gives me a short but passionate kiss. 

Before I can reply, before I can even process what’s happening, the kiss is over. He leans down to rest his forehead against mine, his long fingers wrapping around my own. “I’m not sorry about this.” 

“What?” I whisper, my mind reeling from his words. A cold feeling against my palm brings me back to the moment, my gaze glancing down to see a circular metal disk in between our conjoined hands. I realize his plan in an instant, “Loki, no, don’t!” But it’s too late, the canon is already engaged and I’m suddenly pulled away from Loki, from the beach, from what was supposed to be a happy return home.

_No you don’t, not again! Take me back, take me back!_ My mind is screaming, begging, pleading, but no one can hear me. Reacting to my distress, Bad Wolf comes alive, fighting to take me back. Although my eyes are closed, I can feel myself hurtling through the Vortex, this time without the protection of the Tardis. The experience of tumbling through space felt like hours, although realistically only seconds have passed. In those few moments though, my thoughts strayed from Loki and the beach, and to how much this felt like another adventure with the Doctor.

I can now understand why landings in the Tardis felt so rough: it was quite literally thrown out of the Vortex. Although at least in the Tardis, I’d had something to hold onto. This time, it’s just me, thrown out of the Vortex, landing on my ass.

It was cold, very cold. And dark.  _ Where the hell am I?  _ The longer I sit here, the colder I get.  _ Wait, is it snowing? _ Looking around, this felt eerily familiar. A strange sense of deja vu is overwhelming. A high pitched whining voice around the corner explains why:

“No it’s not, it’s Jimbo. He said he was gonna give us a lift and then his axle broke. I can’t help it.” Standing up, I peek my head around the corner and see none other than Jackie Tyler, walking next to a younger version of myself.

“Get rid of him, Mum, he’s useless.”

“Listen to you! With a mechanic?” They stop walking and look at each other, only a few feet away from me. I stop breathing, desperate not to be seen. “To be fair though,” the younger Jackie says softly, “in my time of life, I’m not gonna do much better.”

Younger me puts her hand on Jackie’s shoulder. “Don’t be like that. You never know, there could be someone out there.” I smile at my younger self.  _ Oh, how right I am! _

“Maybe, one day,” Jackie muses, her expression lifting as she goes on, “Happy New Year!”

“Happy New Year!” My younger self hugs Jackie close, breaking away after a few seconds to point a serious finger. “Don’t stay out all night.”

“Try and stop me,” Jackie replies sassily as she turns and walks away. I can see myself smile as she too turns and walks away.

Carefully, I step out from my hiding spot and follow, just to see where she’s heading. She doesn’t get too far though, stopping to look into a darkened corner. “You alright mate?” She calls out.

“Yeah,” a voice calls out in reply. My heart skips a beat. It was  _ his _ voice. The Doctor. My Doctor.

“Too much to drink?” Younger me asks jokingly.

“Something like that.”

“Maybe it’s time you went home.” My heart breaks a little at my own words. If only I’d known who he was then. Then again, why don’t I remember this?  _ Cause you go home and get wasted, that’s why _ .

“Yeah,” the Doctor replies, my attention going back to the interaction in front of me. 

“Anyway, Happy New Year!”

“And you.” 

My younger self smiles before turning and walking away, only to turn back when he asks, “What year is this?”

She laughs. “Blimey, how much have you had? 2005, January the first.”

“2005,” he replies, and I can hear the smile in his voice. “Tell you what, I bet you’re going to have a really great year.”

2005 Rose beams at this apparent stranger. “Yeah? Well, see ya.” With one last little grin, she’s off running, heading back to the little flat I once called home.

Almost as soon as she’s out of sight, I hear him grunt in pain. When he finally comes into view, he’s stumbling, barely able to hold himself up. 

“Doctor,” I breathe, quickly moving towards him.

With a cry, he starts falling, but I catch him just in time. “Doctor, I’m here. I’ve got you.”

He doesn’t look at me though, instead his attention is on the single tentacle-faced Ood somehow standing before us. “We will sing to you, Doctor,” it’s soft robotic voice says, “The universe will sing you to your sleep.” All around us, I hear a beautiful song, filling me with hope and sadness at the same time. “This song is ending, but the story never ends.” 

“Doctor, what’s happening?” I ask, struggling somewhat under his weight.

“Rose,” he breathes out with hope in his voice. “The Tardis.”

He stands up a bit straighter the closer we get to the Tardis. Pulling the key out of his pocket, he unlocks the door and steps inside, holding it open for me to follow.

“I’m dying, Rose.” I’ve never seen him so tired and grief stricken. “I’ve been saying my goodbyes, and I wanted to see you one last time.” Turning, he struggles up the catwalk towards the console, shrugging off his coat as he goes. With a practiced toss, he throws it to land on the nearest coral strut. He holds a hand up to show me the familiar glow of regeneration taking hold.

“How long have you been on your own, Doctor?”

“Since you left.” He doesn’t look at me when he replies, instead walking further away to lean against the console, walking around it and pressing buttons as he goes. “Is it really you?”

I smile, despite the circumstances. “Yeah, it’s really me. Not sure how, but I’m here, Doctor.” Stepping up, I reach out to cup his face. The song is nearing its crescendo, and I can sense there isn’t much time left. “You shouldn’t be alone. Especially not for this.”

His breathing picks up, and his eyes widen as if tears are about to fall. “Rose, I’m afraid. I don’t want to go.”

Standing on my toes, I lean forward and give him a small kiss on his cheek. “Everything’s got to end sometime. Otherwise nothing would ever get started. But Doctor, before you go, I just want to tell you: you were fantastic. Absolutely fantastic.”

He gives me one of his classic little smirks, and then, just like that, the regeneration takes over. Regeneration energy shoots out of his arms, legs, even his head, destroying everything around him. The force of it knocks me over, and I cover my head to protect myself from falling debris.

_ “You have to let him start this next chapter on his own, Arkytior,”  _ the voice of Bad Wolf whispers to me.  _ “I may not have taken you where you wanted to go, but I took you where you needed to go. And now it’s time to find your own path.” _

“I can’t leave him, not again, not like this!” Pinpricks form behind my eyes, the pain of truly saying goodbye, the finality of it, too overwhelming to hold back.

_ “You made your choice on that beach, child, you don’t get to change your mind now. He will find another soon to be with him. This song is over, let a new song begin.” _

“No, it’s not fair! I can’t leave him alone again. Don’t make me be alone again, not again! Please!” The pain of Loki sending me away, of now losing the Doctor for a second time was too much. “Why do you take everything I love away from me?”

Bad Wolf’s voice becomes hard.  _ “Do not blame me for your choices, daughter of Time. I have never made you do anything you did not wish to do, I have only given you the power to do what you needed to do. And now, you need to return to your world.”  _ Her voice softens slightly,  _ “You will see him again, Arkytior, but he needs to find himself first - as do you.” _

Understanding what she means, I hesitantly pull the Dimension Canon trigger out of my pocket. Wiping away tears that escaped from behind my eyes, I take one last look around the Tardis and press the button to send me once again hurtling through the Vortex.  
  


**Author's Note:**

> I know, it's been forever. I'm having a terrible bout of writer's block, and keep drawing blanks on how to continue into Thor:The Dark World. As always, would love to hear from any of you on your thoughts!


End file.
